Goodbye Past Hello Future
by USCutie15
Summary: Calleigh and Eric are getting married, but what happens when something tragic happens? R&R. M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: OMG, OMG, OMG I am SO SO sorry guys! Something happened and I had to stay away longer than I thought, but here's that sequel I promised. So are you ready for some more USCutie15 drama? Hahahah I like that :P **

**Summary: Calleigh and Eric are getting married, but what happens when something tragic happens? R&R. **

**Pairings: Eric\Calleigh; Horatio\Natalia; **

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. **

**Chapter 1: **

Today was the day. The day everyone has been waiting for, the day Eric has been waiting to see his wife-to-be in a white dress, the day Calleigh has been waiting to say I do to the most wonderful man in the whole world.

Eric had just finished getting ready and was with Horatio when Natalia came in.

"Horatio, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He excused himself and went with her into an empty room. "What's up?"He asked.

"Do you know where Calleigh is?"

"Well, I thought she was with you. Wait, she wasn't with you?"

Natalia just shook her head.

"Okay, maybe she's just a little nervous and went down to the beach, have you tried her celllphone yet?"

"No." Natalia said as she pulled out her cellphone to cal Calleigh.

She then looked at Horatio. "It's off."

"Okay, let's go down to the beach see if she's there and don't tell Eric."

She nodded and they both took off to the beach looking for Calleigh.

When they got there, Calleigh was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, Horatio, i'm starting to get worried, this is so not Calleigh, she wouldn't leave without telling at least me."

"You're right, we'll wait 10 more minutes and if she doesn't show up by then we'll send a search party."

Natalia nodded and they headed back to where Eric and the rest were.

They talked until Horatio's phone rang. He excused himself and answered.

"Caine."

"Lt. Caine, this is Officer Tomothy Cristophers. I'm calling to tell you that we had an escape this morning."

"Who were the escapees?" Horatio asked.

"Julio Roberts and Nick Townsend."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who were the escapees?" Horatio asked. _

_"Julio Roberts and Nick Townsend."_

"Okay, thanks for telling me." And he hung up.

"Ryan, did you see Natalia?"

"No, why? And where's Calleigh, it's almost time." Ryan asked.

"Okay, Ryan, don't tell Eric anything yet, but Nick and Julio just escaped prison and Calleigh and Natalia are missing."

Ryan just stood there stunned for a minute before asking. "Nick as in Natalia's ex husband and Julio as in Calleigh's - "

"Yup, those exactly." Horatio said cutting Ryan off.

"What are we going to do? I mean we need to find them, they are dangerous, but together..." Ryan trailed off.

"We don't know if they're working together yet." Horatio said.

"Oh come on, H. You don't believe that anymore than I do." Ryan said crossing his arms across his chest.

Horatio sighed. " You're right, I don't. But we need to make sure they're working together."

"I'll talk to the prison guards and see what I can get."

Horatio nodded and Ryan headed off to the prison to interview the guards, while Horatio headed off to tell Eric and the others what was going on.

"Eric, Alexx, where are the rest?" Horatio asked.

Alexx turned to him and smiled. "I think they're outside, you need me to get them?"

"Yes, please, we all need to talk."

Alexx made a concerned face but didn't ask and headed off to call the rest of the team.

When they were all gathered everyone was waiting for what Horatio was going to tell them.

"Okay, guys. I don't know how i'm supposed to tell you this, but Julio Roberts and Nick Townsend escaped from prison this morning."

Everyone gasped and Eric stood there shocked as Horatio continued.

"Calleigh and Natalia are missing. We suspect them working together, but nothing's certain. Ryan just headed off to talk to some prison guards to see if Julio and Nick are_ best friends_." Horatio said as he used air quotes on 'best friends'.

Everyone sat there stunned until Eric got up and ran out the door. Alexx was about to follow him when Horatio put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, he needs some air to understand what just happened." Alexx just nodded and sat back down in silence.

**_Meanwhile at another location:_**

"Let us go!" Natalia screamed.

"I don't think that's going to happen, baby." Nick Townsend said.

"Don't call me that!" Natalia said.

Nick smirked and knelt down where she sat on the floor with her hands bound behind her back and slapped her across the face.

"Now that's no way to talk to your husband is it?"

Natalia opened her mouth to make a smart ass comment but thought better of it and closed her mouth again.

"That's what I thought." Nick said as he got up.

"Now, you two stay put until me and Julio return understood?" And he left.

Calleigh looked at Natalia. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Natalia said. "I just wish they would find us." She said sadly.

"They will." Calleigh assured.

But Natalia wasn't buying any of it. "Yeah, after they do what they want with us." She muttered.

Calleigh didn't say anything because she too was scared of what was going to happen to them before the team found them.

**_At the prison:_**

Ryan was talking to the last prison guard when his cellphone rang.

"Excuse me." The guard nodded and Ryan answered.

"Wolfe."

"Ryan, it's Horatio. Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, I got the same from all guards, Julio and Nick shared a cell and they were always together."

"Okay, we need to find out where they're keeping Calleigh and Natalia."

"I couldn't agree more. So where do we start?" Ryan asked.

"We start where Nick and Julio finished."

"Where they were last seen."

"Exactly Mr. Wolfe."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Where they were last seen." _

_"Exactly Mr. Wolfe."_

Ryan took off and went to investigate where they were last seen.

**At CSI:**

Horatio went up to his office and sat at his desk. He then spotted a picture of Natalia smiling on his desk and picked it up.

"Oh Natalia, what is he doing to you?" He whispered to himself.

He then heard a knock on the door and straightened himself before telling whoever it was to come in.

"Hey." Alexx said as she entered his office.

"Hey." He said back.

"We'll find them."

"I know, I know." He whispered the last part more to himself then to Alexx.

"Did you find anything yet?"

Horatio just shook his head. "It's just like they dissapeared into thin air."

"We'll find them." Alexx assured before heading out.

**Anonymous location:**

Nick and Julio burst into the room where the two girls were being held.

Julio knelt down next to Calleigh. "Missed me?"

"Go to hell" She spat.

"Oh, I don't think so. Nick, can you go get our _accessory_?"

Nick nodded and left.

"What are you talkin' bout?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Just as Julio said that, Nick came in with a little girl no more than 6.

"Leave her alone!" Both women screamed at the same time.

Nick and Julio just laughed and Julio passed his hand along the girls body.

Natalia and Calleigh both looked at the poor child. She was blonde with bright blue eyes that now were dark with fear.

"No, stop, don't touch me, please." The little girl cried.

"Julio, leave her alone. I'll do whatever you want, but just leave her alone." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, me too, we'll do whatever you want, just leave the kid alone." Natalia added.

Julio looked at Nick and nodded Nick nodded back.

"Okay, we'll leave the kid here with you, but if you don't do what we want, the we'll have some fun with the girl, understood?"

Calleigh and Natalia shuddered but nodded.

Julio shoved the girl onto the floor where Calleigh and Natalia were and nodded at Nick who went over to them and untied their wrists.

"Okay, we'll be back." And they left.

The poor girl was so terrified that she got up and hurried over to the corner where she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

Natalia and Calleigh shared concerned looks before they both got up and went over to the girl.

"Honey, it's okay. You don't have to be scared, we won't let them hurt you, okay?" The girl looked up to Calleigh's eyes and then to Natalia's and Natalia nodded as if to say that Calleigh was telling the truth. A minute later the girl nodded.

"What's your name, baby?" Natalia asked.

"Kristen, what's yours?"

"Mine's Natalia and she's Calleigh."

"My sister is Kelly, her name sounds like yours." The girl giggled and Calleigh and Natalia smiled.

"It does sound like mine." Calleigh said.

"How old are you, Kristen?" Natalia asked.

"Five." She said in a small innocent voice.

The girl sighed. "He sounds mean." Kristen whispered.

"He does, but we won't let him hurt you okay?" Natalia asked.

Kristen nodded.

Just then the door opened and Julio and Nick came and nodded their heads to the two woman.

They got up and headed out with them leaving little Kristen behind.

A few hours later they brought the two crying girls back to the same room they left little Kristen, but only this time, Kristen wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Calleigh asked both men.

"We dropped her where we picked her up."

"You left the poor kid by herself?"

"Don't worry, we waited till the mother got there and took off."

"And why should we believe you?"

"Well that's your choice but I assure you that girl is safe in her mommy's arms." Nick said as he rolled his eyes and headed out.

Julio followed leaving the two girls alone.

Calleigh turned to Natalia "Did Nick..uh...did he..."

"yeah, what about Julio?" Natalia asked with a shaky voice.

Calleigh nodded as another round of tears came.

They hugged eachother and stayed like that the rest of the night.

**Meanwhile at CSI:**

"H, I got something!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meanwhile at CSI: **_

_"H, I got somethng!"_

"What do you have, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Well, Julio and Nick were spotted at the park where this girl Kristen Michaels was kidnapped then dropped off."

"What does this have to do with Calleigh and Natalia?"

"When the police talked to her she said the two men that kidnapped her already had two woman and they threatened to hurt her if the two girls didn't do what they said."

"And are we sure that she's talking about Calleigh and Natalia?"

"Yeah, the descreption she gave the police of the two woman matches Calleigh and Natalia and the descreption of the two men matches Nick and Julio."

"Okay, Mr. Wolfe, bring her down here so I can talk to her."

"On it, H."

Horatio went back to his office and a few minutes later there was a knock on his door. He looked up in time to see Eric come in.

"Hey, H. Do you have anything yet?"

"Yeah, we found a little girl who was kidnapped to intimedate Calleigh and Natalia into doing what they wanted."

"Calleigh and Natalia would do anything to save the little girl." Eric said sadly.

"We'll find them."

"I know, it's just...do you uhm ever think about what might be happening to them?"

"I do, and I don't like it." Horatio said.

"Me neither. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, head home and get some rest."

Eric was about to protest but a quick look from Horatio shut him up.

He sighed. "Okay, but if there's anything I can do call me."

"I will."

Eric got up and left.

5 minutes later Ryan came to his office and said the girl was in interrogation.

Horatio got up and headed towards the interrogation room.

He sat down in front of the child.

"Hi, my name's Horatio, what's yours?"

"Kristen."

How old are you, Kristen?"

"Five."

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

The girl nodded and started to tell Horatio everything.

"I was at the park with mommy, but then, this man told me to come with him, I didn't want to, so I started running, but he grabbed me and put me in the car with another man. I tried to scream but he put his hand on my mouth and said that if I didn't shut up then he would hurt me really bad so I stopped."

"Then what happened?"

"When we got to the place I started screaming loud and crying, but there were two other ladies there. He told them that if they didn't do what they wanted then they would hurt me and they said they would do anything the guys wanted but to leave me alone. Then they left me with the ladies and said they'd be back. Then they came back and took them, then after a while they took me back to the park and then my mommy took me to the police. I think they hurt Calleigh and Natalia!" She cried.

"Wait, did you say Calleigh and Natalia?" Horatio asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, they said their names were Calleigh and Natalia, why?"

"okay, Kristen, you're doing a very good job, did you see where they took you? Was it a house or a warehouse or what? Do you think you remember?"

"It was a house."

"Okay, was it too far from here?"

"A little bit."

Horatio sighed. "Okay, thank you Kristen, you did a very good job."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Are you going to find them?"

"I am." Horatio smiled and took the girl back to her mother.

"Mrs. Michaels, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The girls mother nodded and left Kristen with the secretary.

"Mrs. Michaels, did you see the car that took your daughter."

"Yes, it was a Mercedes Benz black and part of the plate was 377 X something I can't remember the rest, sorry."

"You have no idea how you just helped us."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yes, it was a Mercedes Benz black and part of the plate was 377 X something I can't remember the rest, sorry." _

_"You have no idea how much you just helped us."_

The woman smiled and left with her daughter, while Horatio got up with the description of the car and license plate for Ryan to run.

It wasn't long before Ryan found the young man and went over to him.

"Ryan, I need you to run this." And he handed him a piece of paper.

"What is it, H?"

"The description and license plate of the car." He said as he left.

Ryan took the description and went over to run it through the database and see who's car it was.

**Meanwhile at an unknown location:**

"So how are you girls today?" Nick asked as Julio grinned.

Nick bent down and kissed Natalia's lips adn she bit his lip hard making him bleed.

"You bitch!" He screamed as he slapped her.

Julio watched and said. "Now this is how you do it." He grabbed Calleigh's arms and pinned them to the wall above her head as he ran his hand over her body, earning him a kick to the balls.

He screamed out in pain and lay on the floor grabbing himself shutting his eyes.

Nick looked at his buddy and helped him to his feet.

"You're gonna regret that, bitch." He said now grinning over at Calleigh.

**Back at CSI:**

"H, I got the location of the car, it's Julio's."

"Get SWAT and i'll call Eric." Ryan nodded and took off to call SWAT.

Meanwhile, Horatio took out his phone and called Eric.

"Delko."

"Eric, it's Horatio. We might know where they are. Ryan is calling SWAT right now, do you wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, just give me 5 min."

"Alright, and Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid." And he hung up.

5 min later Eric arrived and put his gear on as did the rest to.

"Ready?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply from his CSI's.

"Then let's go."

**Back at the location:**

"You two are coming with us, we're going to have some fun." They both grinned at eachother and Calleigh and Natalia looked at eachother before being pulled into seperate rooms. Nick took Natalia to one room as Julio took Calleigh into another.

"Now, let's have some fun." Said Nick as he began cutting off Natalia's clothes.

In the other room, Julio did the same to Calleigh.

"julio, you don't have to do this, please don't do this."

Julio laughed. "I know I don't have to do this, I want to do this." He said as he began to take off her pants.

By now, both girls were only in a bra and underwear.

Nick got on top of Natalia as Julio did the same with Calleigh. Both girls had tears running down their faces as they knew what was going to happen. They just prayed that Horatio and the others would find them soon.

Calleigh let out a scream as Julio roughly pushed himself inside her and a few seconds later Natalia screamed too as Nick did the same to her.

As Natalia screamed the two doors burst open and they heard. "MDPD, get off her!"

Natalia looked at the door and saw Horatio standing there with his gun pointed at Nick.

Calleigh too looked at the door and saw Eric standing there ready to shoot Julio's head off any second.

"Get off her right now or i'll shoot your brains out. NOW!" Eric screamed.

Julio pulled himself off of Calleigh and Eric went over and cuffed Julio as he handed him over to the patrol officers, Eric covered Calleigh's body with his jacket.

"It's ok, Calleigh. Everything's gonna be okay."

In the other room, Horatio had his gun pointed at Nick.

"I said get off her now." He said in a low dangerous voice wich meant 'Get off her or I'll kill you'.

Nick got off her and laughed. He looked at Horatio. "It's okay, I already had my fun."

Horatio went over to Nick and punched him twice before cuffing him and handing him over to the uniform's.

They soon were left alone as Horatio too took off his jacket and covered Natalia with it.

"You're gonna be okay, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay." He repeated as he pulled Natalia to his chest.

She cried on Horatio's chest until the paramedic came and took her and Calleigh to the hospital where they had done a rape kit to put Julio and Nick in prison again.

Horatio stood by Natalia's side as Eric stood by Calleigh's.

"This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, Eric. And he ruined it all."

"It's okay, Cal. We'll pick a new date whenever you're ready. This isn't gonna change anything. I sill love you." He kissed her softly.

* * *

"Please tell me Nick isn't getting out ever again." Natalia pleaded to Horatio.

"Never and I promise i'll never let him hurt you again."

Natalia nodded and suddenly she remembered something.

"The girl, there was a little girl. They said they took her back to the park but I don't trust them."

"Don't worry, she's safe with her mother. In fact they were the ones who helped us find you. The mother gave us Julio's license plate and we followed his car back to where he was holding you and Calleigh."

Natalia nodded.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

Horatio nodded.

"Thanks to you and Calleigh."

**A\N: Okay, guys, this is the last of it, i'll probably start soon on a new story, but I don't know what it's going to be called, so heads up.**


	6. AN: Opinion on next story

Okay, guys. I really need ya help. Next story I'm goin'a write will probably be about a little girl bein' abused, but I dunno yet. I need ya help on the pairin's. I'm goin' by votes so the pairin's that have more votes are da ones i'm gonna put in my next story.

Here are ya choices:

1- Calleigh\Horatio

2- Calleigh\Eric

3- Calleigh\Ryan

4- Calleigh\Natalia (Femlash)

5- Natalia\Horatio

6- Natalia\Eric

7- Natalia\Ryan

It's all up ta ya. See ya'll later folks. Gotta get goin'. Leave me ur answer on a review. And NO this is NOT to get more reviews cause I really don't care. It's really cause i don't wanna let anyone down. Thanks.


End file.
